10 pasos para (Des)enamorar
by Yakii-586
Summary: Helga compra una revista e intenta seguir los pasos de un artículo. (A modo de Drabbles).
1. Prólogo

10 PASOS PARA (DES)ENAMORAR.

Por: Yakii586

* * *

_Revista chica adolescente._

_Conquista al chico de tus sueños con los 10 básicos del ligue. Pág. 12_

A Helga G. Pataki, la adolescente más ruda de toda la secundaria de Hillwood (sino es que del Hillwood mismo), le importo muy poco sus diferentes opiniones acerca de las revistas juveniles que solían comprar las chicas con gran frecuencia. Esa era una tarde de Sábado de _Luchas por cable_, lo que hacía necesario saber su cuerpo sintetizando los lípidos de una comida chatarra. Helga no solía hacer este tipo de sacrificios. Sin embargo, a Helga le importo, todavía menos, renunciar a una gran bolsa de frituras (motivo por el que se encontraba en la tienda). Lo que si le importo, y mucho, fue que alguien pudiera verla. El sólo pensárselo la alteraba a niveles críticos, porque si algo cuida Helga es su orgullo, y una cosa era admitir para sí misma que necesitaba algo de ayuda y el artículo le parecía relativamente interesante y otra cosa muy diferente era el retractarse y admitir que necesitaba ayuda. Nunca. Pataki se escabulló ágilmente entre los pasillos hacia la caja y pago por la revista. A continuación, la oculto bajo su cazadora púrpura y salió del lugar, cuidándose como si de un delito se tratara. Pensó, para no sentirse tan mal, que después de todo ella era una chica. Tenía formado dos pechos medianos y, aunque aún estrecha, tenía cadera; por si quedaban dudas tenía un evento mensual que le chinchaba la vida.

_"Qué problema",_ analizó de pronto. Tal vez, no era lógica esa fe para alguien que dice detestar esa clase de publicaciones. Francamente debía tener problemas como para envolverse, por segunda ocasión, en los consejos de una revista. Por otra parte, nada de lo que hacía era lógico. Para nada era normal estar enamorada de un mismo chico desde el jardín de infantes, además, seguro Arnold era "_Muy bobo para caer en ese tipo de artimañas ridículas"_.

* * *

Porque soy de pocas palabras y parece ser que escribo mejor así, que haciendo historias largas :) Gracias por entrar a leer.


	2. Hazte amiga de su bolita

10 PASOS PARA (DES)ENAMORAR.

Por: Yakii586

* * *

1. Hazte amiga de su bolita.

Era totalmente cierto que con constancia se quejaba en voz alta de la pandilla (llamémosla así), pero no se iba. Por mucho que quisiera negarlo la realidad no se limitaba a ese acto. Tampoco se trataba de quedarse por la necesidad de no estar sola. _¿O sí?_ No, era un simple _quiero irme, pero no me voy porque no quiero irme._ Para explicarlo, a la rubia le gustaba imaginarse una clase de lazo etéreo, quizá rosa, que le aseguraba formar parte de ellos y ellos de ella. Estaba atada y pareciera que no había forma de escapar. Estaba convencida de que aunque decidiera irse a la Luna, aún estando haya, los encontraría en aquella superficie ajena. Era singular. Existían momentos en los que Helga se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento de afecto. Su familia no era ejemplar y de alguna forma lograba encontrar _algo_ en aquellos chicos. No obstante, el lazo se adelgazaba y se rompía. Sucedía cuando alguien llegaba, comentaba o realizaba algo estúpido y la sensación de apego se desvanecía _ipso facto, _tardando un rato en regenerarse. Mientras tanto se llenaba de indignación, fruncía el ceño y apretaba el puño (a veces para golpear, pero habitualmente sólo para amenazar). Ocasionalmente pensaba en ello como una venganza hacia ella. Había llegado, incluso, a elaborar una hipótesis. Quizá había tenido una vida pasada muy oscura y ahora debía pagar la condena, extraña condena. De cualquier modo, esa era su relación, llena de altibajos.

_Hazte amiga de su bolita._ Era lunes por la mañana, había tenido todo un día para analizarlo. No debía ser difícil. Tomando en cuenta los años de estudio juntos bajo las mismas escuelas, bajo el mismo curso y con los mismos "_Zopencos"_ de siempre, esto le parecía parcialmente sencillo. Al menos llevaba cierta ventaja, los conocía a todos o mejor aún, ya era su amiga (También llamémoslo así). Lo único que debiera hacer, en todo caso, sería mantenerse al margen de la situación y evitar que el lazo se quebrara. Como siempre tenía un plan, debiera concentrarse más en aquel lazo y fijarse menos en las insinuaciones. Pero sin duda para Helga G. Pataki eso era toda una proeza.

_"Tal vez debamos conseguirte un bozal" _Rhonda había declarado en lo alto durante el almuerzo, con su voz de siempre, siendo burlona y agitando una mano para invitar al resto de jóvenes a unirse a la broma. Cómo habían llegado a ese punto, era un misterio. Por supuesto, Helga tenía un montón de argumentos para rebatir el tema. Más cuando quiso abrir la boca unos ojos de tono verde atrajeron su atención. Un nudo para atar de nuevo el lazo nació en su garganta. A Helga se le crisparon todos los músculos del rostro, haciéndole un gesto poco natural y enseguida, al ser incapaz de decir algo, soltó lo que debió haber sido una sonrisa. A continuación, se retiro sin dejar explicaciones.

— ¿Qué rayos le sucedió a Pataki? —Gerald comentó, entre tanto Arnold observaba la puerta por donde la rubia había salido.


End file.
